The use of fork lift trucks incorporating push-pull capability for use with loads mounted upon slip sheets is well known, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,205,938 Olson June 3rd, 1980; and No. 4,274,794, Olson, June 23rd, 1981, both of which illustrate fork lift type vehicles incorporating push-pull devices, including the provision of slip-sheet clamp means for drawing loaded slip sheets into the truck main platform.
A particular drawback with this prior art type of arrangement has been that such vehicles have been restricted to use with unitary loads, generally a loaded pallet, or by loading onto a platen.
The building up of loads or dispersal of partial loads by sole use of the truck equipment has not previously been feasible.